


Seduce

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Mild Sexual Content, More of Implied Future Possibilities, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, POV Second Person, Pairing up to interpretation, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 13: Seduce





	Seduce

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](https://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/179049323746/inktober-day-13-seduce-a-day-late-sooo-i) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

It’s still rather early when you head down to the gym. Not _early_ , early, but still a bit before 10 in the morning. You’ve been feeling restless since you woke up, so a workout sounds like a pretty decent idea. It can’t hurt, at least, and staying in shape is always a priority with your lifestyle. You’re just coming through the door when you spot him.

Tony is always gorgeous. _Always_. But now he’s covered in a light sheen of sweat and pulling off his jacket as he heads across the room towards the showers. His sweatpants are riding low on his hips and your eyes can’t help just trace the lines on his hipbones to where a dark trail of hair is disappearing into his white boxer briefs. You jerk your gaze up quickly, cheeks flushing, but it’s already too late. You’ve been caught. Tony smirks as he sends you a wink.

“See something you like?”

You swallow roughly, because _yes_ , but you’re also never quite sure if Tony is teasing you or if he’s actually serious when he does things like this. Something in your chest aches at the thought that it’s just teasing.

“Good workout?” you ask instead, avoiding the question.

It does nothing to lessen the smug, knowing gleam in Tony’s eyes.

“Eh,” he hedges, “I could go for another round.”

Now _his_ gaze is dragging over _you_ , and you can feel your entire body heat under the intensity of it. Fuck, this man should be illegal.

You humm in acknowledgment, not quite sure how to respond.

“I was just going to grab a shower,” Tony continues as he strolls forward. He runs a thumb over his lower lip and dips his head down to look at you from under his sinfully long lashes. “You could join me, if you wanted.”

Your mouth goes completely dry. Your heart beats an erratic rhythm in your chest. You know that look in his eye. It’s _intent_.

“Yeah,” you manage to squeeze out through a throat that’s suddenly too tight. “Okay.”

Tony chuckles as your cheeks heat with embarrassment.

“You’re cute,” he teases, but still turns his back and heads towards the showers with a little extra sashay in his hips. He glances back over his shoulder at you when you don’t immediately follow. “Well? Are you coming?”


End file.
